titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellyfish
Appearance :Jellyfish's lean body is covered in a mess of burn scars so extensive that they are hairless and missing their left ear. They're also missing their right arm and both of their legs, which have been replaced with cybernetic prosthesis. They have naturally black hair, but, as previously stated, they are bald due to their burn scars. Street Clothes :When assuming the identity of Pierce Porter, Jellyfish tends to dress very simply. They wear dark blue jeans, a pair of dark brown work boots, a black hooded sweatshirt with a smiling cartoon jellyfish across the chest. They also tend to wear gloves, sunglasses, and a purple beanie if they feel the need to further conceal their scars and prosthesis. Uniform :Jellyfish's super suit is, in fact, not clothing at all, but the amorphous and liquid-like body of Yg of Nostra stretched over the human body of Pierce Porter: a dark purple, almost spandex in appearance, head-to-toe dark purple skin suit with six tentacle-like appendages trailing from their back. There are large exaggerated black spots across their face indicating their eyes. There's a black jellyfish silhouette on their chest with six angular tentacles trailing down their ribs. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Jellyfish is the result of the physical and mental joining of two individuals: the teenage Pierce Porter and the alien Yg of Nostra. As a result of this, their personality tends to be a bit off-center. It's important to note that they identify as neither of their prior individual identities. They use the name Pierce Porter when assuming the civilian identity, but identify strictly as Jellyfish. Jellyfish is asexual and gender non-binary, and while they prefer plural pronouns (they/them/their), they are not particularly bothered by the use of the masculine. :While Jellyfish often seems cold and distant, as they find socializing to be a nearly-foreign concept, they are in fact a quite impassioned and opinionated individual. They believe strongly in ideals of freedom, justice, and truth. Their sense of humor is quite odd, and other people's jokes tend to fly right over their head and vice versa. Their joined bodies require them to consume very large quantities of high calorie foods, and they're almost always carrying a soda, coffee, or candy. While it might seem contrary to their disconnected demeanor, they are almost constantly wired on sugar and caffeine: even while performing everyday tasks, they move and speak with a sense of urgency that often seems strange to others. Powers and Abilities Prosthesis :Jellyfish's prosthesis grant them formidable - but not superhuman - strength and speed. They can run 20 miles per hour and lift 300 pounds. Yg of Nostra :Their true powers come almost entirely from Yg of Nostra's capabilities and are often contingent on them being "in costume." They're able to change their suit color at will and, when stationary, are capable of rather convincing camouflage. They can climb even sheer surfaces with relative ease. :They have six tentacle-like appendages trailing from their back which are fully prehensile and capable of being shaped into a variety of forms. :They are able to "sync" with just about any electronic device, a power which offers a variety of uses both in and outside of battle. This particular ability is mostly limited to human and Nostra technology. While they are capable of learning to manipulate other technologies, this is something that would require a lot of study time and practice and is by no means something they can do on the fly. They can quickly and easily hack most computer systems, though highly encrypted devices often take much longer and are at times impossible. They can cause devices to shut down or malfunction. They can also envelope smaller devices within their "suit" and use them as an extension of their body, which they often use to turn enemies' weapons against them. Weaknesses :Considering Yg of Nostra's liquid-like state, Jellyfish is highly susceptible to hot and cold temperatures. Temperatures above the boiling point of water causes their suit to become a bit sloppy, which makes things like maintaining shapes and camouflage difficult or impossible. Temperatures below the freezing point of water makes their various abilities slow to perform and formations quite brittle, while temperatures below 0 degrees Fahrenheit make it impossible for them to do much aside from maintain their suit. :Electrical shocks can interfere with both Jellyfish's prosthesis and the bond between Pierce Porter and Yg of Nostra: slight jolts can cause them to become twitchy and clumsy, while large shocks (such as from a live power line) will rend them completely immobile. Other Abilities :Jellyfish is highly intelligent and a very capable learner, due in part to their ability to sync with computer systems. They know a great many languages and are just generally very well educated. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Pierce Porter was born in Chatanooga, Tennessee. Both of his parents were very intelligent people - his father was a chemistry teacher at Pierce's high school and his mother was very involved in local politics. They were highly respected within their community but were typically regarded as ordinary middle-class working folk. Pierce was more or less considered the same. He received above average grades, had a moderate amount of success as a member of his high school's soccer team, and worked weekends at a movie theater. During the summer following his sophomore year of high school, the Porter family decided to go on a cross country road trip to California. :The journey was, for the most part, uneventful. They drove their family car to the western edge of Utah, where they boarded a passenger train set to cut across the Nevada desert with intentions of disembarking just past the California state border where they had planned to rent a car and drive to San Francisco. They never reached their destination, however, as their train was quite suddenly struck by a meteor about halfway through the journey, completely destroying the train and killing all 45 passengers. :Well, at least that's what the newspapers said. :What the papers didn't mention was that some 80 years prior and some great distance away in the great void of space, Yg of Nostra fought bravely on the losing side of a war for their people's independence. Their ship was severely damaged and sent hurtling through space without a functioning propulsion system. With little other choice, Yg of Nostra activated the ship's stasis system and waited quietly until they became locked in orbit amid a field of space junk around planet earth. They remained there, drifting harmlessly around the planet, for some years until they were detected by an organization known as the Supernatural and Cosmic Taskforce- a once government funded agency that has since gone rogue in pursuit of great power. SCT shot Yg of Nostra's ship out of orbit, causing it crash to earth and destroy the train that Pierce Porter was riding on. :It was nothing less than a brilliant flash of luck that brought the two of them together. After the crash, the deathly injured Yg of Nostra, capable of "syncing" with electrical systems, found the nearly completely broken body of Pierce Porter and bonded with his nervous system. This symbiosis allowed the two of them live for long enough to be recovered by SCT, who quickly rushed them away to a secret compound under the moniker Project Jellyfish. While the initial plan was for them to remove Yg of Nostra from Pierce's body as soon as the alien had recovered, after some months it became apparent that the bond of the two was not temporary. Because Yg of Nostra had bonded with the boy's nervous system, and therefore his brain, to separate them would mean death for the both of them. And so the focus of the project shifted to restoring their new, joined body to full-health and physical capability. :After some months of recovery, the pair were removed from their stasis chamber with the intention of training them as an SCT operative. But the agents on the project vastly underestimated both their desire to escape and ability to do so. Between their cybernetic enhancements and ability to dispatch the compound's security system, they managed to get outside in a matter of a few hours. They took the name Jellyfish: in part as a "come and try me" to the agents of SCT and because, well, they really didn't have any other ideas. They've since been on the run from the organization, seeking out the Teen Titans in hopes that the group could offer them a better degree of protection and so that they could work alongside them. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans